Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Kidou Senshi Gundam The Origin,機動戦士ガンダム The Origin)is a manga written and illustrated by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, published in Gundam Ace between 2002 and 2011 and is the second, broader manga adaptation of the original Mobile Suit Gundam tv series, which follows the same storyline, but with different details. Story The plot of the manga follows somewhat closely the plot of the original series. It is the year Universal Century 0079, and the eighth month of the vicious One Year War between the Earth Federation and a breakaway nation of space colonists, the Principality of Zeon. The story follows the crew of the ship White Base, as they fight to ferry the experimental RX-78-2 Gundam mobile suit to the Federation base at Jaburo. Volumes (Japanese Release) Tankoubon 1. 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 29日 588円 2. 激闘編 FIERCE FIGHTING - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 3. ガルマ編・前 GARMA (Beginning) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 4. ガルマ編・後 GARMA (End) - Release Date: 03月 20日 588円 5. ランバ・ラル編・前 RAMBA RAL (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 25日 588円 6. ランバ・ラル編・後 RAMBA RAL (End) - Release Date: 03月 24日 588円 7. ジャブロー編・前 JABURO (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 8. ジャブロー編・後 JABURO (End) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 9. シャア・セイラ編・前 CHAR & SAYLA (Beginning) - Release Date: 04月 22日 609円 10. シャア・セイラ編・後 CHAR & SAYLA (End) - Release Date: 08月 26日 588円 11. 開戦編・前 STARTING A WAR (Beginning) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 12. 開戦編・後 STARTING A WAR (End) - Release Date: 04月 26日 588円 13. ルウム編・前 LOUM (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 26日 588円 14. ルウム編・後 LOUM (End) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 15. オデッサ編・前 ODESSA (Beginning) - Release Date: 05月 26日 588円 16. オデッサ編・後 ODESSA (End) - Release Date: 11月 26日 588円 17. ララァ編・前 LALAH (Beginning) - Release Date: 06月 26日 588円 18. ララァ編・後 LALAH (End) - Release Date: 12月 24日 588円 19. ソロモン編・前 SOLOMON (Beginning) - Release Date: 6月 26日 588円 20. ソロモン編・後 SOLOMON (End) - Release Date: 1月 26日 588円 21. ひかる宇宙編・前 A COSMIC GLOW (Beginning) - Release Date: 7月 26日 588円 22. ひかる宇宙編・後 A COSMIC GLOW (End) - Release Date: ''2月 26日 588円'' 式ガ公イドブック GUIDE BOOK - Release Date: 08月 23日 777円 公式ガイドブック2 GUIDE BOOK 2 - Release Date: 01月 26日 777円 Aizouban I. 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 23日 2625円 II. ガルマ編 GARMA - Release Date: 06月 21日 2625円 III. ランバ・ラル編 RAMBA RAL - Release Date: 05月 26日 2835円 IV. ジャブロー編 JABURO - Release Date: 06月 23日 2835円 V. シャア・セイラ編 CHAR & SAYLA - Release Date: 06月 26日 2835円 VI. 開戦編 STARTING A WAR - Release Date: 07月 26日 2825円 Gallery File:Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-1.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 1 File:Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-2.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 2 images.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 3 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-manga-volume-4-japonaise-16968.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 4 File:Gundamtheorigin-3.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 5 51YKR5FJ8GL._AA500_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 6 Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin tome 8.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 8 51T89ZnNSpL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 9 51IJorrbGdL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 10 mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-11_18658_r54070.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 11 61PO8UYXzaL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 12 image.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 13 51fL6mWR+dL._AA500_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 14 51lxH50nPCL._AA500_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 15 31985526.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 16 23-04-09 (6).jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 17 imageskhbu4104684.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 18 mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-l0.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 19 Imagesnvnkndknk n.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 20 NEOBK-787238.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 21 File:Ks_gundam_origin_guidebook01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 1 416H5J54QHL._AA500_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 2 4048535587.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg|Post Card Book 201005000032.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 22 External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on Wikipedia *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on MAHQ Category:Universal Century Category:Manga